Days of Independence Amelioration Chronicles VI
by jinx1764
Summary: Picks up immediately after V- J/S recover and deal with truths learned about themselves and what it means for their relationship. Sarah finally faces her 'daddy issues'.
1. Who with the Huh?

**.**

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Who with the Huh?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You're a...a _god_?" _'He's a who with the huh?' _Tutu sputtered. Sarah heard the gears and belts of her mind squeal to a shuttering halt while Tutu's dropping lower jaw smacked the base of her inner skull. Sarah's wide eyes and wider mouth demonstrated her astonishment at Jareth's blunt revelation discovered upon his journey. He had yet to explain the hows of his unearthing this particular truth...at her currant look he thought perhaps to save it for later.

"Well, apparently a former or fallen god...to be exact. I think," he added trying for casual. Difficult enough as he stood naked at the foot of his bed with his love near at hand. They'd awakened a bit earlier after sleeping the sleep of the physically and emotionally exhausted, and after dining on a light breakfast he broke the news of his theological conundrum.

'_Better to face the angelic music now than dilly-dally about, old boy.' _ His voice chimed in.

'_Yes, thank you, as you can see the 'ripping off of the band-aid' technique is working so well.'_

"Right, because that's a fine distinction, being a fallen god that is." She leaned back upon the pillows of Jareth's bed well aware that his eyes tracked her nude physique draped by his coverlet. Staring at the four-poster canopy she continued, "I...," she swallowed, "I don't have any response for this."

"Understandable."

" 'Cause how do you deal with, 'Hello, I'm Jareth, the Goblin King and former god, and you are?" She faced him suddenly, "Oh, crap, you're not _the_ God, are you?"

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa, __**whoa**__!' _

'_Tutu, can the sound effects, I need to think!'_

"I most certainly hope not!" he said appalled at the very thought. Again...not religious, yet he cared naught to be or challenge any ultimate deity. Who knew what lesser being he might be demoted to if he accidentally insulted him/her/it. Oh, bloody hell, was he actually considering this?

"So what does this mean, Jareth?"

Crawling back into bed, he slipped under the covers but held himself aloof on one elbow, unsure of her. "I don't know," he said shaking his head, his hair fluffy out. "The ramifications..." their eyes met, "I just don't know, Sarah. I suppose it depends greatly on you."

"_Me?_ Why me?" Her body and eyebrows shot upright, the sheet slipping tantalizing low. "What've I got to do with this? You're the...you know!" She waved her hand imperiously at him.

An exasperated puff of air accompanied his facial hand scrub, "You doubted me because of magic, how will you accept our relationship if I am truly a god?" He sat up next to her, his voice rising with his body, "Tell me, Sarah, how can _you_ deal with this when I find myself at wit's end?"

_'Smooth, __**really**__ smooth, you git...don't know how'll she'll resist your charm now,' _said Voice.

"I was wrong to doubt you, you know that!" She snapped, "I already apologized!"

"I know..."

"How can you ask me how I'll deal with this?" She tossed her arms up causing the sheet to finally give up and expose her bare breasts. "I don't know how, it's not every day your boyfriend tells you he's a god."

"Former god...maybe..." he mumbled, his fingers creeping over the coverlet towards his eyes' goal.

"Whatever! You know what I mean, sheesh. It's a lot to take in."

"Quite, you've no need to inform me," he said softly as his hand glided up her hip aiming for her enticing breasts winking at him perkily.

"Jareth, what are you doing?"

"Hmm...nothing...please continue your rant."

"Your hand fondling me is not nothing," she said breathlessly but remained in place.

"Would you prefer my tongue instead of my fingers, Precious?" Jareth leaned over to trade them out.

"No," she gulped, "no I w-would not...we...uuhh...need to talk..."

"Indeed," he said between licks, "we must." Sarah's power of speech degenerated and he gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"No fair..." she murmured as exchanged the sheet with his body, covering her fully. Her arms encircled his neck and they kissed slowly.

"You're absolutely right, my love. I'm a terrible cheat," he agreed pressed himself to her until she moaned and writhed. "I also missed you horribly and wish never to be parted like this again."

Nodding, she opened her legs to him.

"Oh...I missed you, too, Jareth...so much," He wiped the tears trickling from the edges of her eyelids. "Don't ever leave again, promise me."

"I swear to you," he kissed her then nuzzled her neck, "I'll never leave you." Their coupling was swift and passionate, few coherent words fell from their lips, but they understood each others' needs as they reconnected their lives. At the end, Sarah shouted out his name in a guttural cry while he shuddered, unshed tears gathered in his own eyes as he felt accepted, once more, by the woman he loved.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Entwined in each other and the sheet a short time later, Sarah ran her fingers through Jareth's mildly tangled mane. Smiling contentedly, she kissed the crown of his head as he lie resting upon her breast and said:

"You know, maybe you really are a god afterall." He raised his head and quirked a brow, she laughed at his bemused expression.

_'Sex god extraordinaire!' _Tutu exclaimed, _'whoo-hoo! Someone turn up the air in this castle!'_

_'Amen to that, girlfirend!' _

"Are you complimenting my prowess as a lover?" he asked, teasing.

"Well..." she twisted his hair between her fingers refusing to look him eye-to-eye, "maybe."

"Sarah! Bloody hell, if I'd known in order to gain such an admission from you I only need to discover my personal history; I would've quested years ago." He smirked.

_'I second the motion, in fact; I'd return to Samaria and come back again just to hear her repeat that. Quick; turn back time!'_

_ 'Focus, you insecure git!' _Jareth said with a growl to his inner blabbering.

"Don't get smug, Mr. Ego!" She shoved him off of her. "Or it'll be the last compliment you'll ever hear."

His hands flew up in mock surrender, "I shan't dare taunt your power to bestow flowery prose, my love. I live for the dewdrops from your lips."

"Oh brother." Sarah rolled her eyes, scoffing then pulled him back to her. "You just keep doing what you do best and we'll manage, I suppose." Repositioning himself on her chest, he released a deep sigh of contentment as her arms banded snug around him. Then, after all the excitement, he remembered something she'd neglected to mention yet.

"Have you been informed about the partnership while I was away?"

"Oh...that..."

"Yes, that."

"Well..." she delayed not wanting to talk about it. Her childhood goal seemingly insignificant compared to his news.

"Well, what?" He reluctantly lifted his head from her pillowy warmth. Her eyes skittered over his and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth then answered, grudgingly.

"You're looking at the newest partner of the Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott law firm...so tada."

"Sarah!" He pushed his torso up on his hands, "that's brilliant! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, go me..." Her arms dropped from his body, thudding onto the bed.

_'Great...here we go,' _Tutu groused, her good mood fleeing with Sarah's. _ 'You have any idea how much I dislike thinking about this?'_

"You're not happy? I don't understand. You've wanted this for years." Jareth rolled to his side and propped up on one elbow again.

"Yep."

"How many arguments have we had due to your work requirements for this goal?" His tone grew sharper.

"I know."

"And now...at the pinnacle of your dreams...you...you're disappointed?" He all but shouted thinking of the long months of frustration caused by her blood-sucking career, how it nearly destroyed them before they truly began.

_'Face it, old boy; she's barmy, downright certifiable,' _Voice announced.

_ 'Watch your mouth!' _

'_You think I'm wrong? See what happens next.'_

"I don't expect you to understand, _Jareth_," she said, loudly, irritable, and she sat up flinging back the sheet as she left the bed and strode away, tenseness obvious in every line of her form.

"Don't walk away from this, _Sarah_!" Leaping from the bed, he followed her and grabbed one shoulder, spinning her around.

"Don't touch me!" But his hands were firm on her bare shoulders, forcing her to face him. Her glorious nudity still distracted him, but his chronic frustration with her ability to play denial games made it easier to ignore these days...but only just.

"I'll not allow you to do this to yourself or us any longer. Whatever is upsetting you, you will resolve it."

_'That's telling her!' _Voice said.

_ 'Go, Jareth! About time!' _Tutu cheered him on.

"Since when do you get to tell me how to run my life?"

"Since I fell in love with you, damn it! Since you choose to intertwine yours with mine," He shook her a bit for emphasis, his fingers digging into her skin. Bruises would remain, but if he reached her it would be worthwhile. "I tire of watching you insistently torture yourself."

"I do not!"

_'Liar, liar, pants on fire!'_

_ 'God, Tutu, don't you ever shut up?'_

_ 'Calling'm like I see'm.' _

"What is it, Sarah? Why did you strive so diligently for a goal you care nothing for?"

"Don't!" Her voice cracked, she struggled in his grip, but seemed half-hearted in her attempt to free herself.

"Tell me!"

"Please, don't..." Tears fogged her green eyes and her writhing increased, but Jareth would not allow her to break loose.

"It's your father, isn't it? I listen to how to speak of him, of how you speak to your family," he asked, his voice dropping an octave while his hands tightened and pulled her closer.

"No, no..." she shook her head frantically, "You don't understand..." she mumbled her head drooping until her chin touched her chest, her will to fight wavering. Why couldn't he leave it alone? He had to push, had to force her, make her face things. She didn't want to talk about this! She hated this! It made her weak, made her...

"Then explain it to me," one of his hands cupped her chin and raised it upwards, "I beg of you, share it with me," he whispered and pain exploded in her eyes as she cried, tears streaming.

"I'm afraid!" She said, wailing. Her answers coming rapid-fire between hitching sobs, "What if it isn't enough? What if he still doesn't see me after everything I've achieved? What if I'm still just another random person with a law degree who happens to be related to him?" Sarah collapsed in his arms, her voice barely audible, "What if I'm really nobody, Jareth?"

"Oh, my love," he said, kissing her head, running his hands through her hair and over her body, "You'll never be nobody as long as you live and ever after." Her body trembled with the weeping of her soul, her hands clawed at the skin of his chest as she released her most secret shame and pain.

"But he's never really cared about me; my own mother left me. I must be nobody if my own parents think I'm nothing, if they never loved me!"

_'Oh crap...' _Tutu said quietly, '_I knew it was bad...but damn, Sarah...'_

"Sarah..." He yanked her from his chest, roughly pulling her chin up again in order to meet her eyes and spoke firmly, "Now you listen to me, and listen well. That is utter rubbish! Do you hear me? It's nonsense. Your parents, I'm sorry to say, are bloody fools if they can't see how brilliantly wonderful and beautiful and lovable you are. And you're better off tossing the pair of them into the Bog if that's the best they're ever to treat you." He got a watery snort from her which he took for a laugh. "I love you, you daft woman, for who you are. And kings...no, _gods_," he smirked, "don't love nobodies."

"Oh...," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"You'll do well to start," he said then kissed her, tears and all.

_'Hell yeah!' _Tutu shouted. _'Have I mentioned how much I like him?' _

"So, um..." Subject one tackled for now, Sarah felt lighter and wanted, very much, to move on to subject two, "when we get married...does that mean I'll become a goddess and not just a queen?"

"Married?" Jareth's face betrayed his astonishment. Did she just say married?

_'I think she just said married,' _Jareth asked himself with a mental pinch.

_ 'She did!' _

_ 'Didn't she?'_

_'When did this happen?'  
><em>

"Yeah, you know, Holy Matrimony? Here come's the bride? All dressed in white? Although I suppose I'll have to forgo the white and go with ivory."

"Sarah, don't toy with me."

"Who says I'm toying with you?" A sharp inhalation answered her. "Seriously, Jareth, I did a lot of thinking while you were away and I think... no... I _know_ I'm ready to take the next step with you."

"You...y-you _want_ to get m-married? Become my q-queen?" Devil take it, his heard pounded a rapid staccato and his mouth suddenly dried out.

"Don't sound so nervous. I thought this was your grand plan, Goblin King. Drop unexpectedly into girl's life, pursue girl, drive girl insane, frustrate girl, court girl, drive girl further insane with lust, make girl fall in love with you, worm your way into girl's life until girl realizes she has to marry you because she can't spend a week apart from you without drinking herself into stupor." As Sarah ticked off his scheme highlights using her fingers, her tears dried and her voice perked up. Gulping, Jareth's tentative smile became an obnoxious smirk as her speech wound down and her eyes sparkled.

"So," he said haughtily. That enticing head tilt of his accompanying his silky smooth tone and hooded eyes, "I guess this means I win."

"Guess so." She shrugged.

"That's it?"

"That's what?"

"You're not going to argue or demand respect or personal space? Complain how I trick or trapped you?" He said sputtering in disbelief.

"Would you prefer if I did?"

"_No!_ But I...I...what do I do with you now?" Completely bewildered and taken off guard, he had no plan in place for dealing with this version of Sarah.

A devious grin bloomed over her lips, "I've heard..." she ran a finger down his bare chest and abdomen until he shivered, "that it's customary to give one's fiancée an engagement ring..." her finger drifted lower still brushing over his prominent protrusion, "a very, large, ostentatious engagement ring..." With a fierce growl, Jareth captured her lips then turned her and tossed her upon the bed; she giggled sinfully.

"Oh, Precious, I'll give something very large and ostentatious, but it's not bloody ring!"

_'Well, it's about damn time!' _Voice said.

_ 'No shit!' _Tutu agreed.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they're back! It's nice to have them on good terms isn't it? I'm hoping for at least 4 chaps in this one. I know exactly how I want this installment to end, but I'm a tad fuzzy on the middle. As you can tell we'll be dealing with the ramification of the last install. and delving into Sarah's 'daddy issues' with a capital D. And *happy dance* they're officially unofficially engaged! Just have to get the ring and make the announcements after Jareth's version of a large, ostentatious gift, lol! This fic should hopefully be more lighthearted but there's a big scene later that will be bittersweet. I write the rough draft of it months ago and have been working toward it ever since. **

**I lurve hearing from ya'll! Any comments, questions, reviews are lovingly held and appreciated. :o)**


	2. Moving Forward

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving Forward<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

She'd done it. She told Jareth her deepest, darkest secret and he didn't mock her or laugh. He didn't tell her how silly or stupid she was or that she should know better or preach platitudes. No, he didn't do any of those things. He just loved her. Albeit with a whopping dose of tough love, but as Sarah reexamined their conversation she accepted the necessity of his action. At least he left out smacking her sensible like that lady from Airplane, and really...hysteria was never her thing.

_'Does drinking yourself silly count?' _Tutu inquired.

_'No, and I wasn't hysterical then either just a bit...emotional. Can you blame me?'_

A snort from Tutu..._'I suppose not...but hey...you're finally going to make an honest woman out of you.'_

_ 'Isn't it the other way around?'_

_ 'Yeah...but you kept dragging your heels. Jareth would've upgraded your honesty months ago so you've only yourself to blame for this one, hon.'_

That's right... now they were engaged! She'd done that, too. Faced her fears of commitment upon realization she actually hated being without him. Alone time was well and good, but weeks alone without a social life and your love gone? Perspectives tend to clarify with Jareth far away...without her knowing where or when. Her sense of loss compounded overcoming any other fear. The tipping point of her emotions: she sat in her home, alone and drinking, celebrating a goal she realized she cared nothing about, craving only him. The sum of her current life condensed at the bottom of a solitary wine bottle. This was no way to live, no way to be happy, contentment forever a fingertip out of reach. Then she knew, she understood...finally. She ran from herself and it was time to stop the futility of her endless marathon.

In his bed, they lie in the pre-dawn Underground hours, alternating talking and making love in the privacy of his chambers. All goblins and other residents banished until the King decree otherwise. He told her details of his journey to ancient Samaria, and how his friend, Suggur, revealed elements of his past previously unknown to him.

"So, let me get this straight," Sarah said, "according to Suggur you're _not_ the Source of All Magic, a.k.a. the Tablet of Destinies, but you stole the Source thousands of years ago?"

"Yes." Jareth nodded, his fingers combing her tresses spread over his chest from her head reclined position upon him. Meanwhile, her fingers traced aimless patterns on his sensitive skin. He shivered pleasantly.

_'oooo, that's nice...tell her to keep doing that...'_

"This Tablet is an artifact of immense power endowing its possessor with the ability to rule the fate of all beings in the universe."

"According to Sumerian myth...yes..." He closed his eyes trying to focus on her words rather than her fingers.

_'Her fingers...' _ Jareth heard his voice sigh contentedly.

_'He smells good, Sarah...yumminess... and he's all ours.'_

"And not only are you a god, but you're the ancient Sumerian god Ninurta who once guarded the Tablet."

"Mmm...Apparently..."

"But you were discovered by your father Enki who punished you by casting you out of Heaven to suffer amongst us lowly mortals forever, hence the fallen god routine."

"Something like that, yeah." He cringed at bit at her last description delivered so bluntly, but whether against mortals, him, or his absent father figure he knew not.

"So..." she twisted her head up from his chest to look at him, "where's the Tablet?"

"The Tablet?" Her question surprised him. Jareth assumed she might be more taken aback at his potential personal history rather than worry about the mythical Source. Honestly, he hadn't spared two moments on the object.

"Yeah, if you stole this artifact what'd you do with it?" She sounded genuinely curious.

'_That...is a very good question. Why haven't you ever thought of it?'_

"Uh..." Jareth answered both Sarah and his conscience.

"Do you even still have it? Did you hide it somewhere? Or did your father take it back when he caught you? If so, why do you still have your pendant?"

"Well...um..."

"And how exactly is your pendant," she tapped the ornament lying near her face on his sternum, "connected to this Tablet?"

"It's a symbol...nothing more," he said casually and so quickly he startled even himself. He frowned in thought while Sarah continued unaware of his distraction.

"Really? It could be anything, Jareth. If Suggur said you once guarded this powerful artifact...?"

"According to Sumerian myth," he shrugged.

"Were you the only guard?"

"He didn't say."

"And you rarely take it off and never allow it more than a few feet from you..."

"Merely habit," he said, again frowning at the forced casual tone in his voice, "...what are you aiming towards, Sarah?"

"Only that maybe the necklace is more than a symbol of your connection, maybe there's a physical connection to the Tablet." He considered her suggestion. It bore merit, ironic that Sarah should think of it before him and yet...perhaps he _had been_ made to forget certain aspects of his history. His head felt fuzzy for a moment then abruptly cleared. Mentally he shuddered, the implications of his existence before Suggur...forgotten. All that he was before...gone... as the desert devours the living so it delivered his post-theistic remains. The absent-minded caressing action of his hand on Sarah's hair and body stilled.

"If you're correct, Sarah? Then what...how do we confirm this?"

Sarah laughed, "I may not rejoice at my choice of blood-sucking career, however, it's taught me a few things: the value of gathering pertinent information and how to research said information."

_'Oh man,' _Tutu complained, '_I hate researching! Can't we delegate this?' _

_ 'No, chill out!' _

Propping up on his elbows, Jareth leaned forward and kissed her, "Brilliant idea, I knew I fell in love with you for a reason," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, it'll be like college again—research party!" She said returning his kiss and rolling him over on top of her.

"I had no idea research excited you so much," his said in a sultry voice, his hips wiggling against hers as he slipped in between her legs, "when do we start?"

_'Say now, say now!' _Voice chanted.

_ 'Shut up before you jinx it!' _

"Well..." she licked her lips and arched her back. He felt marvelous! "As soon as you like...oh crap!"

_'No, no, no, no, Sarah! Whadya doing?' _

"What?"

"We've got to combine research with family obligations."

"Ah...," his body stilled, "Afraid you lost me."

"I called Karen before you got back, told her about making partner..."

_'Why don't I like the sound of this?' _Voice asked.

"And?"

"And I still need to tell my dad and Karen wants us to visit. Toby even suggested dinner out."

"Bloody hell, Sarah, you know what you're telling me?" Jareth wanted to be elated, tried for pleased, but heard his own voice sound...aggravated, frustrated, anxious. He rolled off, flopping next to her. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? After striving for this day for years, waiting for Sarah to willingly invite him fully into her heart and life; now he panicked with everything about him changing...

_'That's what I'd like to know. What is the bloody hell wrong, you git? She needs you, she wants you, and she's bloody well naked!'_

"Yes, do you?"

"You want me to meet your family?" Was that his voice ending on that ridiculously high, wavering note? Some King of the Goblins he made...more like laughing stock of the Underground.

_'Can't face a few mortals, Jareth? You're a right ponce, you are!'_

"Uh-huh," she nodded warily, "and they want to meet you. I want you there when I tell my father...if that's okay..."

_'He's gonna run! Oh crap!'_

_ 'No he's not, Tutu, he's just overwhelmed, give him a minute.' _

_'Bloody, buggering hell...' _he cursed mentally.

_'Yeah, I'd say that about tidies it up nicely,' _Voice agreed. '_I think she's figuring you out, old boy, better not cock this up.'_

He gulped, "Of course I want to meet your family, Sarah." Jareth smiled broadly as he slid his arm around her shoulders, hoping she didn't notice the apprehension ghosting his eyes. "I can think of nothing better. And I'd be honored to be by your side when you inform your father," he added sincerely. She needed him now, not later, not after his own life sussed itself out. Time to take turns supporting each other; real relationships were complex sometimes and he remembered why he'd avoided love before now. But he didn't regret, never regretted, finding love with Sarah. She made the difficulties worth it.

With a deep out rush of air, she sighed, "Thank goodness, for a second there I thought you might ditch." She leaned down and tucked her head into his neck. "We'll figure all this out...we'll research, meet my family, more research, maybe even locate the Tablet—"

"And we must decide upon an appropriately ostentatious engagement ring, Precious."

"Oh...that's right! Definitely before we have dinner with my family."

"Without doubt...I can hardly be introduced as your fiancé without a ring on your finger."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Hello?"

"Karen, hey it's me."

"Sarah! It's so good to hear you voice again so soon!"

"Thanks, I...uh... wanted to talk to you about that visit and...um...bringing Jareth."

"Oh...oh...Sarah...really?" Karen's tone became a bit short of breath, "That would be wonderful!"

"You haven't told Dad right?"

"No, no, of course not, just like you asked."

"Good...uh...good..."

"I know what Toby said; still we'd love to take you two out to dinner to celebrate." Sarah heard the tentative note in her step-mother's voice. How could she refuse?

"Sure, Karen, we'd love dinner. Would this next weekend be too soon?"

"Oh no! It would be perfect! I know Robert's big case is finishing up this week so his weekend should be open."

"Great...that's..." Sarah sighed heavily, "I guess we'll see you this Saturday then?"

"Please, just come to the house and we'll take care of everything else."

"Okay."

"And remember, we love you, Sarah."

"Thanks, Karen, I love you guys, too."

Sarah listened until Karen's phone disconnected then she hung as well. A few more days until the big moment she'd been imagining for the fifteen years plus. She glanced over to Jareth who reclined at his bedroom table covered with numerous fresh foods. He'd conjured, for her express use and convenience, an Aboveground phone which he placed next to his bed. She still didn't quite comprehend how the magic 'wireless' connection between here and there worked, but...hey...sometimes one didn't examine gift horses.

"All set, my love?" He asked her sliding his bare feet from the table top to the floor. His black, silk lounging pants drifted gracefully around his legs, and accented his chiseled, pale chest. Standing, he prowled to her.

"As much as ever..." She really did not look forward to facing her dad, but it might be okay...maybe he'd finally come around. She needed to try, for now she allowed Jareth to divert her.

"Excellent," he said crawling onto the bed next to her, "I guess your ring is the next order of business then, hmmm?"

"Guess so..." she agreed lying back as he slithered over her.

"Any ideas on that, my love?"

"Uhhh..."

'_We're supposed to think right now? I don't know...round metal with some sort of rare stone?' _Tutu said sarcastically.

Jareth trailed kissed up her bare abdomen and chest, she shivered and he asked, "Shall we get back to that?"

"Uh-huh..." she mumbled and nodded vigorously, losing all rational thought to his expert ministrations as he plucked her every nerve until she sang then screamed in pleasure.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>MyraValhallah: <strong>Speechless Jareth is adorable isn't he. Sarah is serious about working out her daddy issues now though. Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Togetherness is good! I've been thinking about the ring and I've got a vague idea. Something unusual which can look mundane yet magical at the same time.

**futrCSI1490: **Awesome! I'm glad this made you so happy! This last one has more togetherness before the family gathering so hope you like it too. Jareth did come through for her, didn't he. But now she's all gung-ho and he's panicking a bit. Shame shame.

**Starlight623: **LOL, Thanks...a word loom, huh? Interesting, I do try to set up stories much like that but the loom in all in my head. Seriously, I don't even use outlines...they stifle imagination IMO.

**insensitive: **LOL, no prob. Whenever I send out sequel alerts I always state that the fic link in located on my profile, however, since everything is newly uploaded there may be a delay. Sorry! Thanks, it's interesting to write T rated fics that touch on smut, are hot but not too detailed. It's a fine line. I enjoy writing at all levels because of this, it forces me to practice different styles of descriptions. Sometimes less is more, sometimes more is better...it all depends.

**Shenlong Girl: **Ha! I wondered who mind catch that. Basically I think they both lost it years ago which is why they're perfect for each other. Oh...Sarah's not done yet. She still has to confront her dad...muahahahaha! But I didn't name it 'Days of Independence' for nothing. As to her purpose...we'll see...she has to tell me what she wants to do with her life after daddy issues. And they both need to discover more about Jareth and the Tablet...:o)

**A/N: Yes...they're engaged and spending the last day or two making mad passionate love, never leaving Jareth's bedroom. Gotta love that! Sarah's ring...I've got an idea...something interesting, simple, magical, rare yet realistic. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but it'll play into the next two. It's been a busy week so this got delayed and I'm working several other stories. **

**As always everyone's thoughts, ideas, and reviews brighten my day! :o) **


	3. Diamond Wishes

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond Wishes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah fidgeted and tugged at her dress skirt, the material surprising itchy and uncomfortable. She had, afterall, selected this outfit for its wearability as much as its professional and flattering cut. Her appearance merited approval whatever restaurant her dad picked...well, unless he made reservations at a hot dog stand.

_'Shee-ya...can you imagine your father eating at a hot dog stand...in public?' _Tutu asked.

_'Ah...no, not since he was a kid, and that's only because grandma has photographic evidence.'_

_ 'Exactly, so no worries!'_

_ 'Right, deep breath...'_

"You alright, Sarah?" Jareth asked placing a comforting hand to the small of her back at her obvious inhalation.

"Yeah," she nodded," no, I don't know..." her stomach knotted and she picked at her skirt again. Why it have to be so itchy? Ugh...She stared up the stoop steps at her parents' front door. At some point they painted it red. She didn't remember it being red the last visit, but then she rarely drove the relatively short distance from Philly to Boston. She always hated the downtown Boston townhouse. Once her father made partner years ago he decided to abandon the gauche suburbs of Boston and sold their lovely Victorian style home. Did she mention how much she hated downtown Boston?

_'It's the memories rather than the city, Sarah.'_

_ 'Whatever...and the red door is soo 'Liz Taylor', but not the young Liz, the older, bloated, bedazzled Liz.'_

_ 'Yeah, he couldn't tone down the 'I'm a successful lawyer aren't you envious banner'. Hey, wasn't 'Red Door' by Elizabeth Arden not Taylor?' _Tutu agreed with a 'tsk'.

_ 'Stuff it, Tutu...'_

"Sarah," Jareth said close to her ear, weaving his right hand fingers through her left, "You don't have to do this." She felt him touch her ring...her engagement ring...it shifted slightly on her finger. Sarah glanced down, the soft light from the setting sun glinted off the dazzling stone.

"Yes," she smiled tightly and squeezed his hand, "I kinda do."

_'Damn right you do! Let's get this over with already!'_

Raising their clasped hands, Jareth kissed their joined fingers, "Well then, onward and upward." His mortal glamoured eyes sparkled mischievously as they peeked at her over their handfast. Handsome barely began to describe him, but admiring him now her thoughts drifted back to their first Christmas together. How otherworldly he looked even when faking mortality. No one flattered Armani like Jareth and...Damn did he look good tonight.

_'Oh, ho! Did you see the look she just gave you, old boy?' _

_ 'Yes, I wonder what she's thinking?'_

_ 'Well...whatever it is you should bloody well take advantage of it after dinner!'_

_ 'Hmm...that all depends on the success of this evening.'_

"Guess so," she said with little enthusiasm. She needed a push, just the teensiest shove to move her up the four concrete steps leading to her future and past. Seeming to understand her hesitation, Jareth took the first two steps allowing his arm to stretch between them, urging her forward.

"Just a tiny step, my love," he said with the faintest pull on her hand, "it'll be alright. I'm here."

"Right," Deep breath, you can do this. Sarah gritted her teeth and followed him up the stoop to her parents' front door. Standing next to him, she watched him knock firmly with his bare fist on the annoying bright red door.

'_Holy crap, Tutu, he even put a giant lion's-head brass knocker on the door! I mean, come on!' _

"Damn, I hate Boston..." Sarah muttered to Jareth's surprised, arched brows a few seconds before the door opened. An unfamiliar woman dressed as maid stood in the doorway. What the hell? They got a maid? When did that happen? Geez, her dad liked to live the life.

_'Sarah's not dealing very well, Jareth. I wonder what keeps setting her off?'_

_ 'I suppose we'll find out soon enough.'_

"Oh! You must be Sarah and Jareth. Mrs. Williams informed me of your arrival this evening." The youngish, brunette said as she stepped aside.

"Yes, we are, thank you," Sarah replied stepping into the townhome she hadn't entered for years. Jareth trailed behind her nodding a greeting to the woman. They hovered in the marble floored entryway.

"I'll get Mrs. Williams for you." The maid said and rushed off into the classically overdone beauty of a house. Looked like a cut and paste job direct from 'Home and Gardens' elite edition, and it made her skin creep to be surrounded by such insane perfection. Real people couldn't live here; survive here, at least not with their sanity or morality intact. It had gotten worse since she left.

_'Bloody hell, this place looks more like a palace then your castle!' _said Voice.

_ 'What a flattering observation, thank you.' _

"Sarah, relax," Jareth said, his voice urgent. He needn't be supernatural or theistic to sense her extreme unease. Her fingers clenched until they strangled the blood from his fingers.

"I'm trying!" She whispered back in near hiss, her body leaning toward him.

"Try harder, bloody hell woman, you're about to take orbit." He wrapped his other arm around her proceeding to rub calming circles between her shoulder blades, and murmured soothing nonsense in her ear. Sarah slowly uncoiled in his arms then...

"Sarah!" Karen's voice pierced her serenity and she jumped back from Jareth's embrace.

"Karen! Hey..." Her stepmother's beauty remained in her middle-age, but in a glance Sarah read the stress around her eyes, the pinched and pallid skin. Living with her father did that to a person.

_'So does stressing about your father.'_

_ 'Yeah, yeah...'_

"I'm so glad you're here. Toby will be down in a minute." Karen rolled her eyes apologetically, "Teenagers...can't ever be on time. Sometimes I think he lives in his own time zone."

"That's okay, Karen." The two women stood awkwardly for a moment until Karen broke the impasse, stepped forward, and pulled Sarah into a hug.

"It really is so good to see you, dear. We've missed you." Sarah returned the hug eagerly, losing herself in the feel of her stepmother's satin shirt, strong arms, and expensive perform. Easy to forget how much she missed this. Tears prickled her eyes.

"Me, too," Sarah said with a faint sniff. Reluctantly, Karen ended the hug and composed herself with an obvious facial shift.

"So, introduced us."

"Of course," turning, Sarah reached for Jareth, "Karen, this is Jareth Noble. My...uh, my fiancé," She ended a bit shaky, still getting used to the idea of a fiancé in general. And Karen was the first person to receive the honor of an introduction with the joyful news. She shouldn't have worried; Karen flipped.

"_Fiancé_! Oh, Sarah, that's wonderful! Now we have two reasons to celebrate!" Karen hugged her again then faced Jareth. "And Mr. Jareth Noble," she smiled, "I'm so pleased to meet you." Jareth extended his right hand.

"As I am to meet you, Mrs. Williams, but please, call me Jareth," he replied adding a grin bordering on devilish and faint wink.

_'Nice! You've got her step-mum already!'_

_ 'As if you doubted my abilities.' _Jareth answered smugly.

"Why, Sarah," Karen said shaking Jareth's hand, "you didn't say he was such a charmer!"

"Ah, well, I sort of let that speak for itself..."

"I see." Karen's face scrunched up shedding years off her face, "So, the ring," she rubbed her hands together nearly bouncing on her toes, "let me see it!"

Sarah and Jareth exchanged an amused glance then she showed Karen her left hand and the three carat emerald cut solitaire stone residing there in its platinum band.

"Oh..._OH..._that's stunning!" Her stepmother grasped her hand pulling it closer, "Exactly what sort of stone is this? I've never seen such amazing colors before."

"It's very rare," Jareth explained, "it's an Iridescent diamond."

"Really? I've never heard of such a diamond. The entire stone changes color..." Karen ogled the stone and Sarah adjusted her hand to catch different levels of light creating a scintillating range of colors.

Jareth chuckled, "hence the rarity, only the best for my Sarah."

"It's unbelievable! Tell me, Jareth, what do you do for a living to afford such a gemstone?"

Having anticipated mundane parental questions of financial worth he said, "I'm owner and CEO of a large multi-national company which..." he added quickly at Karen's indrawn breath, "I prefer not to name for the present."

She smiled politely. "I understand. I wouldn't dream of prying." Heavy thumps increasing in volume heralded her brother's approach. As soon as he came into sight Sarah exclaimed:

"Toby!" Sarah's hand slipped from Karen's and she met Toby's excited launch propelling him into her arms which became a mutual embrace, her face nuzzling the crown of his head. "I've missed you, Toby-bear."

"I've missed you, too, Sarah. I hate that you hardly come home."

"Toby..." his mother chastised softly.

"It's okay, Karen." Sarah responded keeping her brother close. "He's right."

Witnessing the siblings' reunion with a curious eye, Jareth approved of Tobias's growth since he last saw him since Sarah wished him away. The boy matured well, still not quite a man, but hardly a child as noted by his adolescent muscles filling out his suit.

"Toby," Jareth stepped forward offering a hand, "Sarah's told me much of you." Her brother's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a second then his face lightened with a smile and he accepted Jareth's hand.

'_Interesting,' _Jareth wondered, '_might the boy remember something of him?'_

"Good to meet you, Jareth."

"Tell him the other good news, Sarah." Karen urged with a wink.

"What other good news?"

Sarah grinned, released Toby, and sidled up to Jareth taking his offered arm while wiggling her left fingers. "We're engaged! See!"

"Oh wow...WOW! Damn, Sis!"

"Tobias Williams, language!"

"Sorry, Mom..." he ducked his head and blushed. "Congratulations, you guys, that's awesome!" He eyed Jareth a bit closer. "So we're going to be brothers, huh?"

"That's usually the way of it. I can think of nothing better."

"Yeah...it'll be cool to finally have a brother."

"Well...on that note...I'd better call the car service. We don't want to be late for our reservations."

"Yeah, Sis, Mom set us up at the Stanhope Grille!"

"Indeed?" Jareth commented, "I'm not familiar with it."

Toby scoffed, "It's only the best restaurant in Boston, duh!"

"And I'm glad to so do," her step-mother said, "not only does Sarah deserve it, but it's a double celebration to welcome a new member to our family."

"Karen," Sarah stopped her leaving for the phone with a shoulder touch, "why a car service? Where's Dad?"

With a sigh and an avoidance of her eyes, Karen answered, "Robert's been held over at the office..."

"_What_?" Jareth's head swiveled sharply at Sarah's tone: hurt, anger, shock.

"But his secretary called and said he'd meet us at the restaurant."

"You're kidding!"

"Sarah, he still doesn't know why you're here..."

"Oh, Mom, don't make excuses for him. He always works late and would've done it even if he knew."

Sarah met Jareth's concerned ones, felt a spark of magic flow from his hand to her lower back as he attempted to surreptitiously comfort her. A faint questioning smile curled one corner of his mouth. She understood. Did she still wish to continue this evening hoping her father might attend? Sarah returned his smile then turned to Karen.

"Doesn't matter; call the car service, Karen. Either he'll show or he won't.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EARLIER<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Exactly where are you taking me?"<p>

"I told you, it's a surprise, my love. You must learn to be more patient."

"I'll be more patient when your surprises don't involve me following you into the bowels of your _rustic _castle. And by rustic I mean cold, dark and dank." She stepped over another puddle wishing for her hiking boots instead of her canvas KEDS.

"Ah, Sarah, so cliché...I expect better of you when insulting me."

_'Cliché! Whatever...his castle is the cliché!' _Tutu said, offended for Sarah.

'_Exactly!'_

"Sorry, I guess it's the impending flu you're exposing me to that's messing with my wit."

Jareth glared over his white, silken clad shoulder at her, "It's not that bad down here, don't be melodramatic."

"You're right, that's usually your role."

He scowled harder at her through the dimness. "Keep up the poor attitude, Precious, and you'll not receive your surprise."

Snorting as she stepped in a shallow puddle she retorted, "Can't you just zap us there or it to us while in the toasty warm safety of your room?"

_'You sure did pick a spoiled one, Jareth.'_

"No."

"No? Just no?"

He looked over his shoulder again, "No, it doesn't work that way. Besides we're almost there."

"Fine, whatever but this better be worth it or else..." Slap, pluck of her sneakers again.

Jareth spun and pinned her to the wall with his body, "Or else what?" Shivers sped over her skin at the sudden contrast of his heat and the cool of the air and wall. Damn he felt good.

_'I don't think I care about this surprise. Tell him to zap us back to the room, Sarah.'_

"Um...or else..." she mumbled. His nose rubbed over her neck and behind her ear.

"I do believe you're bluffing."

Indignant, she arched her back, thrusting her torso at his which made her predicament worse, "I'm not bluffing! Let me off of this wall!"

Jareth chuckled, "Sarah, it's not a wall." The solid presence at her back vanished and only Jareth's snug hold kept her from falling backward into a dark chamber.

"Whoa! What the?" Sarah clutched him.

_'Why the sneaky bastard!' _ Tutu said with a hint of admiration.

"We're here...why Sarah, so eager..." he said with a purr to his voice as he walked her back into the room. Without paying attention, he conjured a glow crystal and tossed it to hover at the center of the ceiling illuminating the small room filled with a pile of black rocks, each approximately the size of scoop of cookie dough but rough.

_'Rocks, he keeps rocks?'_

"Rocks? You keep rocks locked up?" Sarah disentangled from him, "You're even stranger than I thought."

With a head cocked to one side, Jareth grinned showing his teeth. "Ah, Sarah, yes, they're rocks, but not just any rocks."

"Oh, wait," she acted excited, "let me guess. Magic rocks!"

"Very good! But no, pick one." He waved a hand at the large pile in the otherwise bare room.

"Oookay..." Sarah arched a brow, leaned down and chose one rough stone.

"It's yours."

"Mine? Oh...I thought we were waiting for Christmas to exchange chunks of coal." She tossed the rock from hand to hand, "Sorry, I didn't get yours yet."

"Quite funny, my love. I'd be more cautious with that; it's your engagement ring."

The stone stopped in one fist, "_My_ _what_?"

_'Your what? Grrr...'_

"Oh," he mocked, "didn't I tell you? It's an Iridescent Diamond or it will be as soon as you focus your desire upon it." Sarah glared at the black rock in her palm...why the cocky bastard!

_'Ha! You got her! You see her face!' _

"And how do I go about doing that?" She asked sarcastically. He drew up directly in front of her, enclosed her hand around the stone with his hands and kept her hand cocooned by his. Speaking gently he said:

"Close your eyes, Sarah, and imagine the gemstone of your dreams." After a skeptical moment she obeyed and her eyes fell shut. "Focus, Sarah, magic is driven by will. What do you want?" Her hands grew warm from the inside out; she felt the rock shift, shrink, and change size. "Good, excellent...do you prefer gold or platinum, Sarah?"

"Wh—ah...platinum." Now her hands grew warm from Jareth's hands and she felt another change occur then Jareth's hands released her.

"Open your eyes," she did and resting on her palm: a large, emerald cut stone of iridescent colors set in platinum filigree band.

"Oh, Jareth..." he plucked it from her hand and went to one knee, the ring poised at her finger.

"Sarah, my love, you've agreed to marry me, to become my queen. But I ask you formally," he smiled up at her; his eyes shone with his love and Sarah couldn't help the tears collecting, ready to fall, "Sarah Williams, I love you, have loved you for years, will you fulfill my dreams and become my wife?"

"Yes, of course!" She thrust her finger through the ring before he moved it forward then flung herself down into his arms, "I love you, Jareth! I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." She said between rapid kisses.

"No matter, we're together now." They clung to one another for several minutes, kneeling on the stone floor, until Sarah remembered her family.

"Do you think they'll notice if we skip dinner tonight?"

"Mmm... Yes, my love, I do believe they will..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>Just a little panic but he got over quick. Mostly he just didn't expect it. I wouldn't want to leave the bed either! Good for you, ch 2!

**frodo's girl: **Thanks! I like writing their personalities in these stories. Hope you enjoyed ch. 3!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! Got this chapter a little longer. Dinner is next chapter, da dum dum...

**insensitive: **Yep! Officially engaged! Their voices are fun to write and great counterpoints to them. Glad I could make your day!

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, they are, just as all good relationships should be.

**Starlight623: **Thanks! I do try to keep their banter fresh even as their relationship progresses, and the topics get more serious. And the Airplane reference, lol! That was a total adlib that came to me at the last minute.

**A/N: Sorry this chap. took so long. I was a bit stuck then really busy and out of town so I finally got it finished this weekend. This will have one more chapter. It's the most I could squeeze out of this topic without getting ridiculous. But not to worry, I've more idea for this couple. I'm also working on the next chap. of 'Within Dreams' which should be out some time this week and I'll try to get 'Concern' out soon, too. Meanwhile, I've been trying to work on my original work. So much to do! Thanks for readying and reviewing!**

**:o)**


	4. Never Enough

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Enough<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The car service arrived in short order and the four entered the large sedan; Karen, Sarah and Toby in the back seat with Jareth in the front. He disliked being separated from his pro-tem queen, but in these close quarters his preference ran to sitting apart rather than too close to strangers. However near family they may yet be. While awaiting the car earlier, Sarah and her family anxiously anticipated any word from Robert.

The fact that Robert still refrained from contacting his family greatly bothered Jareth for two main reasons: that it most obviously upset Sarah and what sort of man neglected his closest loved ones? His opinion of her father already low, Jareth steeled himself for an evening of control; he feared his first view of the cad might bring out his inner evil Goblin King. And as tempting as that was he preferred not to place Sarah in such a position of mortification and explanation plus this was ultimately her battle to conquer. He might wish to save her, to spare her any pain, but only her own efforts set her free.

"You're awfully quiet up there, Jareth," Sarah said, reaching around the head rest to rub his shoulder near the base of his neck.

"Mmm...Just thinking, my dear." He turned around slightly to meet her gaze.

"What about?"

'_Yes, what about, old boy! Go ahead, tell her the truth!' _ Jareth's inner voice taunted.

"About what I might possibly dine upon this evening at this elite restaurant."

"The Stanhope Grill," Toby supplied eagerly, moving forward in his seat, "The menu is limited but everything is five stars, top notch!"

"Indeed?" Jareth replied.

"Oh, yeah, they have the most amazing pan roasted chicken!" Involuntarily, Jareth hissed causing Toby to jerk back in surprise. Out of sight, Sarah gently squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and warning.

'_Ah! Chicken! I am NOT eating poultry! Keep those foul things away from me, Jareth!'_

'_I fully agree, NO CHICKEN! Not even for my Sarah.'_

"Jareth can't eat chicken," she explained, stifling a chuckle.

"Oh," Karen said, "that's too bad, but there are several other delightful offerings on the menu. I'm sure you'll find something to suit your palate, Jareth."

"Yes, of course, Karen," he said with a gracious smile, composing himself, "I have no doubt. I look forward to the selection." Conversation wandered to other topics and Jareth turned facing the windshield as the anonymous driver continued their path to the restaurant. Thoughts of pan roasted certain poultry entertained his mind.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"I can't believe he's not here yet," Sarah whispered harshly to Jareth as the hostess guided the four of them to their table.

'_Not even a friggin' note! A 'hey I'm running late but I'm on my way family'. I mean, really!' _Tutu said, appalled. _'But then I can't believe I expected any different from your dad.'_

'_Tutu, maybe he has a good reason.'_

'_Sure he does.'_

'_We're not even seated yet, he might walk in any minute.'_

'_Sure he will.'_

Not bothering to respond to Tutu's last comment, Sarah allowed Jareth to pull her chair out for her as she sat. She wanted to have faith that her father would show up in time. He'd be here. He told Karen he would. He'd be here.

Robert did arrive—sometime after the appetizers were served and almost devoured. His reception by his family and his son-in-law to be: chilly. But during his torrential display of personality and glad-handing with the Stanhope upper class diners he neglected to notice.

"Judge Harnett! So good to see you!" Robert Williams declared as he pumped the other man's hand energetically, "And your charming wife, Charlotte!" The couple in greeting nodded and smiled as Robert moved on to the next lucky recipients of his attention. "Representative Cox! Taking a break tonight? Hope you're practicing your long drive, we need to play again soon!"

Observing Robert Williams at a distance, Jareth immediately decided he loathed the man. Difficult to believe this oily being donated half of his genetic material toward the creation of his perfect Sarah.

_ 'Well now...I wouldn't say she's perfect...'_

_ 'Quiet, she's perfect and that's final!' _With a fatalistic sense of inevitability as Robert oozed his designer suit clad body to his family's table, Jareth forced himself to stand and receive the father of his bride with politeness when he much rather bog him sight unseen. The man didn't notice Jareth, King of the Goblins in the slightest and that was Robert's second greatest sin of the night; the first had yet to play out. Jareth reseated himself with a faint growl.

_'The nerve of the man...bloody well ignoring us! I want to bog him, Jareth, can I?'_

_ 'Grrr...not yet.' _

"Aha! I see you've already been seated!" Robert announced as if it weren't painfully obvious they'd been waiting on him.

"Yes, Robert," Karen said, smiling tolerantly, "we've been here for nearly an hour.

"Really! May time flies...my assistant was supposed to alert me," he said casually taking the empty seat saved for him.

"Hi, Dad." Sarah's voice came out remarkably steady considering she seriously wanted to hyperventilate herself into unconsciousness. Had, in fact, wished to do since spying her father entering the restaurant and begin his politicking cat-walk which reminded her of the old song 'I'm too sexy' only with slightly different lyrics.

"Sarah! You're always so quiet; I didn't see you there!" Audible gasps expelled from around the table except for Jareth who faintly growled again until Sarah rested her hand on his knee underneath the table. "When did you get into Boston?"

"Just a few hours ago," she mumbled and dropped her eyes to the congealing escargot on her appetizer plate.

"Robert," his wife said with a touch of irritation, "remember I told you tonight's dinner was because Sarah was in town." Karen sat up straight and grinned. "She has an announcement!"

"Yeah, Dad!" Toby added, "You're going to love it!"

"I will, will I? Well, let me be the judge of that."

_'Oh my God, OH MY GOD, __**OH MY GOD!**_ _What an ass! And I can't believe he hasn't said_ _squat about Jareth being here. He probably hasn't even noticed him!'_

_'Tutu...hush!'  
><em>

"Well, Dad, first off...," Sarah turned to Jareth, "I'd like to introduce you to Jareth Noble."

Robert Williams flicked his eyes from the bread basket momentarily taking in the odd man sitting next to his daughter then grunted softly, "Alright, Jareth, what's your story? Hope you're not thinking you'll get to me through Sarah because I'll not tolerate any gold-diggers."

"Robert!"

"Dad!"

_'What the holy f-!' _ Tutu shouted inside Sarah's head making her eyes water because it wasn't tears in her eyes. Nope, no way, not tears.

"Oh..." Sarah wanted to shrink to invisibility, felt her back and butt hunch lower in the chair. Maybe Jareth had a crystal for that. No doubt he possessed a crystal for something vile with her dad's name etched on it. She bet he could skip his hand conjuring because the searing look in his eyes seemed enough to manifest revenge.

With a tremendous amount of self-control, Jareth suppressed his appropriate knee-jerk reaction to transform Robert Williams into the most hideous goblin imaginable with a one-way ticket to life time bog residence. Instead he smiled, which was more of a snarl, and said coldly:

"Rest assured, _Mr. Williams_, my interest in Sarah lies solely in her personal worth and not in her or your bank accounts. I am quite wealthy in my own right."

"Good! Good, then!" Robert picked up his menu and visually scrolled the night's options. "So, Sarah, what's this big announcement that brought you all the way to Boston? I mean you hardly bother to drive the _great_ distance from Philly anymore, so this must be important."

Karen groaned. Her husband was in rare form tonight. Sarah tended to bring out the worst in him, something about her represented his past failures and he seemed to enjoy torturing her no matter what Karen did to undetermined his efforts. Meanwhile, Toby's face turned embarrassment scarlet as he reverted to his usual defense tactics of silence and immobility.

"Uh...well...," Sarah stammered.

"_Tell him, Sarah! Then tell him to stuff your partnership up his—'_

'_Tutu! Just give me a sec!'_

At some point Jareth's arm snaked around her shoulders and she felt a vague tingle of magic infusing her. She pivoted her head to look at Jareth whose expression treaded between anger and supportiveness. She could do this.

"Dad," she said, keeping her eyes glued to Jareth's, "I made partner." Jareth smiled and she faced her father and said smugly, "I made partner before 30 and that's earlier than you."

Robert Williams paused in his bread buttering, his knife mid-air, and his face blank, not looking at her. Then he smirked and resumed his buttering. "Well it's about time, Sarah. Now that you've proven yourself a top attorney, I expect our conversations to really heat up." She watched her father take a large bite of his roll and chew as he maintained his perusal of the one page menu. Jeez, there weren't that many dinner choices. The tension at their table ricocheted up until it became unbearably palpable and Jareth's arm twitched dangerously around her neck.

'_That's it?' _Tutu said in a flabbergasted tone. _'I...I can't believe it! Sarah, are you okay?'_

'_I don't know.' _Frankly, she'd been waiting, working for this moment for so many years she really didn't know what to expect or how to feel. But the anti-climatic-ness of her dad's reaction stunned her; like he didn't even care that she sacrificed her entire young adulthood to achieve this goal. 

**Like he didn't even care.**

'_**Now**__ can we bog him?' _Jareth's voice asked him as they both closely studied Sarah's external reflection of her internal reaction to her father.

'_Not without Sarah's permission,' _Jareth replied blandly, struggling to keep his own emotions in check. How dare this man, this trumped up sperm donor, act in such a callous manner to his daughter and Jareth's future queen. He felt his blood temperature rise quickly and his arm around Sarah's shoulders spasmed, the fingers reflexively curling inwards. Vaguely he noticed Karen and Toby fidgeting uncomfortably unable to eat or drink, and guessed this wasn't the first of these types of episodes.

'_Please, Jareth, please, I really, really want to bog him!' _

'_As do I, but not without Sarah's word. Bloody hell, shut up! Let her work this out,' _Jareth said, distracted, then his love, his precious, his amazing Goblin Queen-to-be spoke in a brilliantly regal and almost mocking voice.

"Oh, wow, I just realized something, Dad." Her father looked at her quizzically, brows furrowed at her interruption of his dinner decision, "It's never going to be enough is it? _I'm_ never going to be enough."

"_Halle-friggin'-lujah!' _Tutu shouted and commenced her Pepto-Bismol dance of happy, happy, joy, joy!

'_She's finally doing it, old boy! She's facing her father!' _

'_Yes, I know,' _Jareth told his voice._ 'I am sitting right here!'_

"What are talking about?" Robert asked his tone mildly confused as he continued to read the limited selections.

"Me, Dad, you're never going to just accept me for who am I are you?" She said calmly and barely heard Karen suck in surprised breath.

Her father shifted in his seat tugging at his suit awkwardly. "Don't be ridiculous, Sarah. I accept you."

'_Sheeya, right!' _ Tutu blurted, but Sarah was too focused to notice.

"Really? Do you know who I am outside of being a lawyer? Do you know me as a daughter or even a person?" Sarah's implacable gaze watched her father sputter with indignation, his complexion brightening suddenly as he slapped the menu upon the table so hard the glasses clattered.

"Well, of course I do!"

"Okay, Dad. What's my favorite flower?" She asked in her cross examination voice.

'_Oo-oo...I know this!' _Tutu said.

"Oh...well...it's a...the..."

Sarah felt Jareth's hand enclose her own and pull it onto his lap. "Hyacinth," Jareth stated simply, but with such superiority Robert's head whipped around to meet Jareth's single arched brow. Before her father could comment Sarah asked another question.

"What's my favorite food?"

'_Everyone knows that one, she eats it every week which I still think is bloody revolting, by the way. Jareth tell her to pick something harder.'_

Again Robert stumbled and Sarah noticed a glisten of perspiration on her father's forehead just before he blurted out an answer, "Lasagna!"

"Chicken Parmesan," Was the quiet but confident answer from Karen, and Sarah turned meeting her stepmother's supportive eyes. "Chicken Parmesan is her favorite, dear," Karen added softly, speaking to her husband who flushed further, if that were humanly possible.

"How about this one, Dad. What was the name of my favorite teddy bear when I was I child? The one I couldn't live without for years." A strange new confidence filled her heart and mind and her father, sitting so nervously across from her, unexpectedly appeared a much smaller man.

'_Oooh...good one, Sarah! If he doesn't remember this...'_

"I've had enough of your inquisition. How am supposed to remember something like that?" Robert blustered and loosened his tie.

"It's Lancelot, Dad," Toby said scathingly. "And I was only a baby when she gave it to me and I remember. Hell, you're the one who bought it for her and helped her name it!" Toby tossed his cloth napkin from his lap to the table in disgust. If this was the sort of future waiting for him, no thanks!

"I...I did?" Robert said, astonished, glancing at his son then back to Sarah. For the first time realizing how everyone at the table scowled at him.

"Yes, you did," Sarah stated in a serene voice. She'd never felt this calm speaking to her dad before. It felt good, _really good_. "I told you I wanted him to have a strong name to help protect me and you picked Lancelot, after King Arthur's strongest knight."

"Oh...oh, Sarah...I don't remember...," Robert's voice and eyes wavered slightly as his perfect family publically unraveled.

"Yeah...I kind of figured that." Jareth squeezed her hand hoping to alleviate her emotional turmoil, but Sarah shocked him by offering a small smile then faced her father again. Apparently her strength grew as she spoke. He was right to allow her this fight alone.

"I really do love being a lawyer, Dad, but that's not why I went to law school." She saw his unspoken question surface in his eyes and answered it. "I went to law school because I wanted to be closer to you. I wanted to have something in common with you so that you'd finally see me, know me. But all we ever talk is legalese."

"Sarah..."

"No, Dad, listen. I've spent most of my life seeking your approval and your acceptance so that one day I'd hear you say how proud you are of me, your daughter, not me the lawyer that happens to be your daughter. But I've finally realized tonight that it's never going to happen!" Sarah's voice got progressively louder and she saw her father grimace, his eyes shifting about as other restaurant occupants looked over.

"Sarah, don't say that!" Karen said. She feared the ending of this conversation.

"I've denied myself things I've wanted as a woman because of what I needed as a daughter, but you know what? I don't need that from you anymore." She gazed lovingly at Jareth whose passionate look matched hers. "Hell, maybe I don't even want it anymore, Dad. Let's go, Jareth." Sarah pushed her chair back and stood from the table followed by Jareth. Dumbfounded, Robert sat and watched his daughter stand, unsure of what to say then she added the last bombshell.

"By the way, Dad, I guess you didn't happen to notice my new ring?" She waved her left hand near his face showing off her stunner engagement ring. "I wondered if you'd see it or not during dinner, but since you've not mentioned it and you insulted my fiancé without bothering to find out anything about him...I'm betting not," she said with as much derision as she could muster which was about two decades worth.

"Ah—you're engaged?" His eyes popped at the huge rock on her finger. His head ping-ponging between Sarah, Jareth, Toby, and Karen— his wife wisely made no comment, but Robert read the foreknowledge in her eyes and frowned. Jareth took that moment to toss in his own remark.

"I must say, Mr. Williams, for a top attorney, your powers of observation are sorely lacking," he said, adding a thick layer of smugness to his tone. Toby sniggered and Robert blanched.

"Karen, Toby, it's been a pleasure." Jareth inclined his head slightly as Sarah quickly ran to them both, hugging them goodbye. Sarah stopped at her father offering a vague smile.

"I guess I'll see you, Dad. Take care of yourself." Her father stared at her, his power of speech deserting him, and neither moved for several seconds then Sarah took Jareth's hand and they sauntered from the restaurant without looking back while Robert watched them leave.

"You're a real ass, you know that, Bob?" Karen uttered and Toby snorted a laugh, his mother and he sharing a look before finishing their appetizer while ignoring Robert.

"What the hell did _**I**_ do?" Robert mumbled slumping in his seat, his appetite gone. His day proceed so well then this..._fiasco_...in public no less! Sensing the mocking stares of the other patrons; Robert refused dinner and instead drank scotch on the rocks until Karen announced she and Toby were ready to return home.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"I'm quite proud of you, Sarah," Jareth told her as they strolled along the sidewalks of a moonlit Boston. "I can't remember the last time I've had the pleasure of witnessing an epiphany so inspiring and your speech...pure poetry!" She laughed lightly, her arm tugging at his as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, it felt awesome, too." She sighed, keeping her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"And how do you feel now?" He rested his head on hers, his opposite hand reaching across his chest to cover her hands on his arm. To have her so close in body and soul...for the moment he forgot his own mysterious family tree. His real heaven was wherever Sarah lived.

"It's funny, but I've never felt so...free. Like I can do anything I want now." Sarah tilted her face to look at his and he smiled gently, "Does that make sense?"

"Ah, precious, it makes perfect sense." He pulled her to a stop and faced her, "And now that my queen can do anything, what does she want to do most?"

"Most?" she echoed provocatively, and slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his, "Well, I think what I want to do most is you, my king."

"Sarah!" Jareth's eyes widened, "So bold!"

"After that," she added with a whisper in his ear, "I was thinking I might go into pro bono legal work as I figure out the rest."

"Really?" Head tilted, he pulled back from her slightly. "You wish to continue as a lawyer?"

"Well, I do enjoy it, and now that I don't need to earn a living I figured...maybe..." she batted her eyelashes, "I might help others."

"Thinking I'll keep you in diamonds and free legal work, my queen?"

"Something like that," she said with a pout, "I can't live Underground full-time, Jareth, at least not yet."

"Hmm," he drew her back into his embrace, "your idea sounds intriguing, but I suspect I'll need a bit more convincing. Tell me more of your first idea."

"The one about what I want to do most?"

"Yes, exactly..." his lips found hers, she moaned, and he murmured against them, "That's the one," then he captured her mouth completely and they ignored the other Boston pedestrians flowing around them.

'_Yessiree! Hallelujah!' _ Tutu added for good measure as she settle down for a nice long nap.

**tbc  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>So how's he peeving you off now? Lol! Toby might remember something...an idea for another story perhaps. Jareth is romantic isn't he? I hadn't planned on him proposing but he insisted! And I couldn't disagree.

**Anne Oying: **Her dad is a jerk! A major one. I love playing around with different versions of relationships with these people. It took me awhile to come up with the right amount of magical/different/mature diamond for this story. Glad ya'll liked it! It's based on the concept of real life Alexandrite stones, one of the rarest in the world and they change color. I have a synthetic one which is way awesome! (cheaper too, lol!)

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Oh, well...if you thought her dad was bad last chapter...eek! He really sucks this chapter. I believe she does feel very special, how can she not?

**Starlight623: **LOL! Awesome, I think. I wasn't trying to trash any other engagement ring, but yeah it does sound bad ass doesn't it. Too bad it's not real, sigh. If we just got read of Robert in this story I think everyone else would get along splendidly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the readership on the series isn't as strong but it has its hardcore readers which is a big compliment! Thanks! I know this ending could almost be a wrap up which is why I added the tbc. I don't intend for this to be the ending, but as of right now I don't have the next installment even planned. With so much going on I figure I'll let this series marinate for a bit because I do have more ideas for it just not quite how to get to them yet. It's my experience that when I allow my creative juices a break they come back stronger than ever. So for the time being this one is on a short hiatus. Probably at least a few months I'm thinking since I've got a busy fall starting in a few months. **

**I do love this characterization of J/S and their story here is far from over as their are many strings still dangling, many stories left to tell. But at least they've come to a nice, happy place together for now.**

**I want to especially thank futrcsi and Anne Oying (didn't know you have original work-will have to return the fave!) for reading and reviewing my new original fic on Fiction Press! Awesome! Thanks! I'm currently working on ch 2 which I'm hoping to have out soon. Anyone else interested in checking out my new sci-fi/sci-fantasy-romance please stop by my profile here which has a link to my Fiction Press profile. I can't tell you how much it means to have amazing readers like an author's original work. So much better than liking my fanfic which is awesome enough. **

**Thanks so much! Everyone's reviews always make my day! Sometimes I even keep them on my phone for a day or two and reread them several times before I delete them. *sigh* **

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


End file.
